Tea
by MysticAnime
Summary: Anyone else wonder why Prince Zuko hates tea so much? This story is an exploration into a possibility behind the question. Updated for reviews and critiques. Rated M:Adult for a reason peoples, please read the WARNING. One Shot.


"**Tea"**

Right. Upon reviews I've modified it a bit. Better? Criticism is most greatly appreciated! And flames welcome as long as they are constructive.

Wow.. I did it.. I wrote something… and I don't think it's half bad…_gasps_

Legal disclaimer thingie… I do not Own Avatar: the Last Airbender nor any of it's characters… and the story below I'm sure does not reflect any thoughts or would get any ringing endorsements from the show's creators…

**WARNING:** This story contains mature content, some language but mostly it hints at child rape.

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

* * *

"Prince Zuko, why must you insist on standing there all day tiring me out?" Uncle Iroh yawned as he pulled his favorite tea cup out of his sleeve. The only thing he could do was shake his head as he watched his young nephew stiffen up in anger and death clinch the railing. So that's why everything is made of metal, nothing else can stand up to the tempers of fire benders. 

He knew it was pointless, but he cared for his nephew. So, setting the small tea set for two out on the barrel he put on his politest smile and once again extended the invitation. "Why don't you join me for a nice cup of hot jasmine tea? You'd be able to watch for the Avatar just as well…"

Uncle Iroh never got to finish for his irate nephew was in his face, fits ablaze in uncontrolled anger. "How many times must I tell you…I HATE TEA!" With surprisingly perfect form, Prince Zuko dipped down and swung his leg up and over, his foot connecting with the weak center of the barrel, smashing both it and Iroh's last tea set.

As the fuming Prince stormed off, Iroh sat there and sighed. It would be some time before they would be able to find a port at which they could stop to shop. What was his Nephew's issue with such a simple, yet perfectly elegant beverage?

* * *

"URARGH!" Prince Zuko screamed as he grabbed the first thing off his desk and flung it across his chambers. "Why doesn't he get it!" For fifteen minutes, Zuko took out all his frustrations on any object that wasn't nailed down. Panting, he glanced up, perfectly catching his bad side in the three quarter length mirror. Anger sparked anew, he sent his flaming fist square at his reflection. A smirk lighting his face as he envisioned Commander Zhao's face shattering into thousands of little shards. 

Sighing he fell backwards onto his bed. Why did he always get so angry with his Uncle? His Uncle didn't know, but one would think that after a year he'd get the hint and back off about it!

_The setting sun was beautiful out on the ocean. The whole scene looked as if it was on fire. _

"_Evening my Prince." Walking up behind him the husky voice of Captain Zhao caught the child prince off guard. Grasping his shoulder before he could run, Zhao smiled at the boy. Zuko knew that smile… he didn't like that smile. And Prince Zuko hated _**his**_ touch, he quickly shrugged the Captains hand off. Unfazed the Captain continued, "Why don't you join me for a cup of tea before bedtime?" _

_That question, it was so simple… such an innocent sounding offer. It froze the child Prince to the core. He had to swallow back the bitter vile coming up the back of his throat as that sicking electrical shock started in his groin and shot up his chest as his body automatically responded to the mere thought of the tea. He didn't budge until he heard his father speak in that low angry disappointed tone. "Well what are you just standing there for."_

_Captain Zhao's shoulder brushed down Zuko's arm as he bowed to his great Emperor. Zhao could feel the Prince's stiffness… it was going to be extra fun tonight. As the Prince grew older, he grew stronger and more rebellious. But the extra Lochvestious seeds he fondled in his sleeve were going to force the boy to enjoy the little sexual encounter, nothing was more satisifying for him than seeing the child prince's body begging for him._

_Quickly to not lose any more face in front of his father, Zuko bowed as well. "Just wasn't feeling like tea this evening…" he managed to get out._

"_Nonsense. There's great honor in being asked to have tea with a man more important than yourself." And with that, Lord Ozai was walking back the way he came wondering how he had come by such a pathetic excuse for a son._

_Zuko kept the fear and disgust from showing as he caught the smug look on Zhao's face. _

_Back in the Captain's room, Zuko fought to be polite. As a man should be at a Tea drinking ceremony. But he just stared dumbly at the cup Captain Zhao had set before him. "Jasmine, with the fire nation's specialty." Zhao winked at the child Prince, and started to get excited when he saw the boy slightly quiver then hug himself tightly. He was toughing up, but the fight was what made it all the more enjoyable… for Zhao anyways. _

'_Specialty… specialty…' the word kept repeating itself in Zuko's mind as he fought to keep the images/feelings of the naked Captain touching him out. He hated the Captain's tea… _all tea_. Hated it more than the man who always gave it to him. It made his body loose control... Do things he didn't enjoy at all. His head shot up sharply at the sound of the lock on the door clicking shut. Shit, the Captain was already undressed. The ugly bastard. Screwing honor and what was right, Zuko shot up and took off to run. He didn't know where he could run to… the window? But any place would be been better than here. _

"_Whoa… where are you going in such a rush?" A smug deep voice whispered in his ear as the larger Captain was ready for the Prince's attempt to bolt. "You almost spilled you tea…" _

"_Unhand me!" It would have been quite commanding… if the child Prince's voice wouldn't have cracked._

_A strong forearm clamped itself around the young boy's neck, locking his head back. The only thing keeping the boy from screaming at this point was the knowledge that as soon as he opened his mouth the tea would be poured in… and then the _fun_ would begin. _

"NO!" Prince Zuko shouted at the top of his lungs as the sheets won the battle and he fell off his bead onto the warm floor. Panting Zuko calmed his raging emotions and eventually tore his way out of the silk sheets, pushing aside the dreadful memories of his childhood. Someday that Captain, no wait, the asshole was promoted… That _Commander_ would pay for all the suffering he had caused the Prince.

Storming up to the deck, Prince Zuko began running though all the moves and stances Uncle Iroh had been teaching him. Zuko would train the rest of the night, every night, until he at last defeated and humiliated _Commander_ Zhao. He wasn't ready back then, but he would be the next time he saw him.

_**

* * *

Teaser for a possible continuation?** Heh. Sweatdrops. After all the great reviews I just thought more about it and went… what if…_

Commander Zhao sat in his overly garnished tent on the isle. A child around the age of 10 sat at his feet polishing his boots. He liked this particular slave boy… he reminded him a lot of Zhao's favorite. The child's physique was small and lean and his hair was jet black and long, all he was missing was the captivating golden eyes... and the rebellious temper.

Zhao chuckled to himself remembering the nights he spent with the Prince. Those were the days. To bad kids have to grow up, after they matured it just wasn't the same.

Zhao kicked the boy slave in the face as it stared up at him expecting something tonight. Zhao wasn't in the mood for compliance… nor commonness. Prince Zuko really had spoiled him. What child could really live up to the Fire Lord Ozai's only son?

"My liege!" A foot soldier opened the curtain to his tent and bowed swiftly. After the subtle _please enter and continue_ hand gesture from Zhao the soldier continued. "Sir! There are reports coming in that the Avatar has been seen."

"WHAT?" Zhao's mind began to spin. The Avatar was only supposed to be a red herring for that arrogant Prince to waste his life hunting down.

"Yes Sir." The soldier hated being at the end of the Commanders temper, which had seemed worse, not better after his promotion. But, Zhao underestimated the intelligence of this loyal soldier of fourteen years. "Reports say he's only a kid sir. Around the age of twelve."

Zhao immediately sat back to process this new information. 'A child avatar?' The soldier calmly stood by, awaiting his instructions. Zhao nodded him out of the tent, he needed the time alone to ponder the possibility.


End file.
